creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Enlightened Sheep
The incidence of mysteriously-vanishing individuals has always been a constant happening in every country around the world. One could probably be correct in stating that there are a myriad of reasons upon which the disappearances occur. And as far as everyone knows, those missing persons could have been kidnapped. They could have been killed for a number of reasons. Another viable explanation could be that they ran away in search of a better life, or what you would call “greener pastures”. Rest assured that all of those are wholly possible scenarios which literally happen on a daily basis in virtually every continent, in every country, state, province, and so on and so forth. They don’t just number in the hundreds. That number jumps to nearly more than a hundred thousand each day, if you could even count the undocumented ones that never go past the blind stares of eyewitnesses who could care less. But there is another twist to this statistic. Some disappearances never leave a trace, leading many to believe that they are either planned, or perhaps even supernatural. If you do believe in the laws of physics, and the physical limitations of your own species, including every other kind of organism in the world with respect to the electromagnetic spectrum and the span of your “observable universe”, then you are to be commended. These are the foundations for occurrences that are far more spectacular and breath-taking in comparison to those foundations themselves. You say something cannot ever travel at the speed of light except light itself. Or that you cannot travel faster than it, except in the case of wormholes, in which the conceptual “fabric” of space-time is essentially “folded” so that one can travel across great, interstellar distances while conserving energy and minimizing movement. It is all possible, and more. However, do realize that you living beings are merely electrical pulses inhabiting flesh-bound, genetically “programmed” masses, fruits of evolution rather than a higher being, as many humans would like to believe. If anything, perhaps, the ever-expanding universe itself, regardless of its lack of a conscious intellect, is the higher being, the deity, the god itself. It needs neither worshipping nor any spit of acknowledgement, because it has existed regardless of the presence of living beings. It will continue to thrive long past the shelf life of humanity and every other creature conceivable. The universe is unimaginable in scale, I must admit. It has taken the length of more than a hundred billion light years to realize that the universe itself is infinite. One might ask, that if the universe has boundaries, isn’t it not supposed to be infinite? Good question. It IS infinite. Just because something has boundaries, it does not mean that it isn’t infinite. The universe is constantly expanding faster than the speed of light, with its boundaries constantly expanding as well. Infinite does not have a number; it just keeps going, and going, and going, and going… Now, you might be wondering about those missing persons. There are an extremely small percentage of those individuals, who have been deemed “enlightened” by the powers that be, which is yours truly. *Ahem* This is as comprehensible as can be. You know, not many are able to understand the implications of this. A handful of those missing persons which have been personally selected, have now transcended the third dimension and the encompassing electromagnetic spectrum. Together, they have explored the vast expanses of the known and previously unknown universe. Their explorations dwarf the capabilities of your most advanced space telescopes by exponential figures, and have only themselves to share the wealth of information and wonder with. Agreeably, the rest of humanity is not ready for the scale of knowledge with which the cosmos has infused the enlightened ones with. Like providing a short-tempered child with the console of an antimatter warhead, it simply is too early, and perhaps too dangerous to tell as of now. Perhaps in a few billion years, child. You might think about how delusional the homeless person was on the street you just passed a few days ago. Sure, you can’t be blamed for such thought. If they ever do disappear however, and for the right reasons, you might just know where they are, but you can never be sure if you’ll ever see them again. You might still, but there’s also a one in a trillion chance that they might have just wisped past your plane of existence. That’s not saying you have to be homeless or confined to an asylum to be able to ascend past this existence. It doesn’t work that way, you know. *Chuckles* And if you’re ever one of these special, intellectually transcendent individuals who have a special love for scientific, beyond-interstellar exploration and informational-wealth gathering, you might just “disappear” one day, never to be found, and never to return to your dimension. Are you prepared for that infinitesimally small chance? Category:Reality